<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【祁张】糖瓜粘 by EglantineLoveyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295467">【祁张】糖瓜粘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou'>EglantineLoveyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祁张</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【祁张】糖瓜粘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“幼文！幼文来了？幼文！”<br/>张岱几乎是一路小跑着来了正厅，脚步尚未迈进，招呼先行几分，进了门才在来客面前刹住，拱手一礼，弯腰时舔了舔嘴角。<br/>“日日说我不知礼，如今可算是见了宗子失礼一次。”张萼原在厅里与客人相谈甚欢，闻声一跃而起，拍手便笑。<br/>明明彼此也都不算什么硁硁守礼的人，祁彪佳起身答拜，亦是笑，道了无妨。张岱也不解释这姗姗来迟的待客之道，待三人叙的闲话告一段落，便邀祁彪佳去看他新作诗文。<br/>出了正厅走在回廊上，庭院里梅花在粉白的墙上印下横斜的影子，周遭无人，张岱忽然开口，道：“方才来晚，是因他们通报的时候没找着我。”<br/>祁彪佳闻言一愣，明知道张岱不是连如此小事也要与他特意解释的人，却又一时想不透此言深意所在，眨了眨眼睛看着引路的人，半开口地应了一声，带着挑起的尾音。<br/>刹那间那人便顿住脚步侧身向他，一抬手，祁彪佳意识到嘴里被塞了个什么——<br/>甜的。<br/>“我去厨下找灶糖吃了。”<br/>张岱拍拍手，一边眯眼看着他笑：“所幸今天介子话少，不然可要化了。”<br/>祁彪佳回过神来咬了满口的香，耳边还听见张岱念念叨叨：<br/>“今年这可是我写了单子教人做的，黄米谷子都是上好的，撒了点儿芝麻仁，如何——可比外间卖的好些罢？”<br/>“好吃，”祁彪佳点头，无意识地，舌尖在唇上舔了一圈，“想来府上那位灶王爷上了天庭，嘴也要比旁的更甜些。”<br/>“那是那是。”这赞美张岱毫不客气地收下，推开书斋的门，做个恭请的手势迎了他进去，忽而一歪头：<br/>“那幼文吃了这口糖，也夸夸愚兄？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>【注】<br/>1.《林居适笔》：“二十三日，入城，待奴子于彤山，王云岫来晤。抵偏门，以肩舆晤关人孟公祖，公奠刘念台夫人，晤会稽司训曹陈两君。归舟王雅夷、宣大兄来晤。出晤张介子、宗子昆仲归。于舟次作书致王康宇、刘心印，复林自名公祖。”已知祁先生当日行程，求该文cp滤镜厚度x<br/>2.二十三糖瓜粘：腊月二十三日祭灶节（北方小年，江浙地区小年为腊月廿四和廿八），要给灶王爷供麦芽糖吃，让灶王爷上天庭汇报这家人一年行事的时候嘴甜一点。<br/>【梗源】<br/>1.祁彪佳《林居适笔》<br/>2.张岱《琅嬛文集·五异人传》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>